


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°134 : « Chaos »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [134]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark fic, Drabble, House Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Palpateen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le moment critique était arrivé pour la chaotique Maison Palpatine. Ses membres devraient désormais faire face aux conséquences de leur violence coutumière.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°134 : « Chaos »

**Author's Note:**

> Restons dans les Maisons Royales de Naboo, mais au lieu des calmes Naberrie, passons plutôt aux chaotiques Palpatine :)

\- Sois maudit ! hurla Cosinga de rage, alors que son fils aîné faisant un nouveau pas vers lui.

Ce fils hors de contrôle, qui dévoilait désormais des pouvoirs mystiques destructeurs. Apparemment grâce à la seule force de son esprit, il avait envoyé valdinguer le patriarche contre la cloison en acier du vaisseau familial. Un filet de sang coulait du front de Cosinga, blessé par le brutal impact.

\- Cosinga ! cria la voix d'Amara de l'autre côté de la porte verrouillée.

Sheev le dominait désormais de toute sa hauteur, mais le jeune homme n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son regard jaune braqué sur son père, et les traits déformés par la haine, il se décida à porter froidement le coup final au prédateur devenu proie.

**Author's Note:**

> James Luceno devrait s'excuser publiquement devant tout le fandom pour avoir volontairement raccourci et coupé cette scène hautement dramatique et intéressante !


End file.
